Andy Yerkes
Andy Yerkes is a Writer or a screenwriter, a Co-Producer and a Producer and Script Supervisor and Song Artist and Executive Producer of Bear in the Big Blue House. Name: Andy Yerkes Appearances Written by Home is Where the Bear Is Falling for Fall Dirt, I Love You So! A Winter's Nap Magic in the Kitchen Share, Bear Listen Up! Why Bears Can't Fly Falling for Fall The Big Sleep The Big Little Visitor Raiders of the Lost Cheese The Way I Feel Today Call It a Day 300th Episode Spectacular Read My Book Weight and Balance All Weather Bear Let's Get Interactive What's the Story? It's All About You The Senseless Detectives First Day at Mouse School Shoes for Tutter This is Your Life, Bear Bear's Birthday Bash Spring Fever Benny Returns Animal Behavior Labor Day in Woodland Valley The Snack Chart First Day at Mouse College Go to Sleep Garbage Wasted Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley Flash it Out Take to Your Hands Cool Twists Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash Back in Business And Many More! Produced by and Producer The Big Book About Us Boys Will Be Boys A Good Way to Help It As Different as Day and Night Big Blue Home of the Brave Call It a Day A Trip to the General Store Animals in Our House! Love Day Colors Everywhere! The Woodland Valley Team Ojo Gets Glasses Ojo's Picture The Quiz Legendary Rockin' Rocko Contraptions! Making Dinner in Woodland Valley Let it Go Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Read My Book The Way I Feel Today Let's Get Interactive All Weather Bear What's the Story? It's All About You The Senseless Detectives A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 First Day at Mouse School Shoes for Tutter This is Your Life, Bear The Snack Chart The Winter of His Content Go to Sleep Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash You Go, Ojo! (episode) I Built That! I Did That! It's Sports-tastic! Queen Ojo Wait for Me Bear's Secret Cave Lost and Found Bear's Big Holiday Bear's Big Costume Party Thankful in Woodland Valley We Did It Our Way Bear's Big Mystery That Healing Feeling Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Bear's Book Nook The Fairy Tale Ball Can You Help? Our Neighborhood Festival Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock Eating Utensils Lonely Home Playing with Best Friends Authority of Novels Why Can't Be Friends? To Clean or Not to Clean You Never Know The Yard Sale Marketing Bear Bats are People Too And Many More! Co-Producer Water, Water Everywhere Mouse Party Shape of a Bear A Wagon of a Different Color Morning Glory Dancin' the Day Away All Connected Share, Bear Listen Up! (episode) Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? Why Bears Can't Fly Falling for Fall Love Day The Big Little Visitor Colors Everywhere! The Big Sleep The Ojolympics Back in Business Home is Where the Bear Is Raiders of the Lost Cheese Dirt, I Love You So! A Winter's Nap Magic in the Kitchen Woodland Wedding Weight and Balance Bear's Birthday Bash Spring Fever Benny Returns Animal Behavior Labor Day in Woodland Valley The Winter of His Content First Day at Mouse College Garbage Wasted Working Like a Bear Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley Flash it Out Take to Your Hands Cool Twists Junky Business Music to My Ears Need a Little Help Today Friends For Life Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry T.G.I. Tuesday Gone Bad Back in Business New Neighbors In Your Dreams As Seen on TV And Many More! Script Supervisor Weight and Balance T.G.I. Tuesday Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? Gone Bad Back in Business New Neighbors In Your Dreams As Seen on TV Woodland Wedding And Many More! Song Artist Big Blue Home of the Brave Executive Producer A Trip to the General Store Ojo's Picture And Many More Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Supervisors Category:Script Supervisors Category:Music, Score and Lyrics Artists Category:Executive Producers